The inability of the current state of the art of illuminating systems to eliminate shadows at surgical operating rooms or any other clinical or otherwise critical human operational confined area that requires a uniform light flooding is to the disadvantage of the surgeon or any other critical operator and ultimately to the patient. The luminaries and other illuminating system currently used worldwide at those settings are fundamentally based on a 100+ years old technology that requires bulky devices to be located on top or at the near vicinity of the patient thus interfering with the flow of laminar air that is critical for the aseptic conditions requirements of the area in question. The current state of the art also requires interacting physically with objects to control the luminary, providing with additional aseptic requirements to the luminary or illumination system. In addition, The heat generated by the lights and inability or otherwise prohibit ability to setup multiple light targets or light focal points of the current state of the art provides additional risk to the patient and additional burden to the surgeon and other critical operators